


Night Chicago

by MJ96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sub Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: Liam is horny so he texts Niall to have some fun.





	Night Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is completely based off of [this photo](http://thedailypayne.com/post/168524235310/liampayne-via-instagram-story-1312)

Niall was laying on the couch with the TV turned to something that he wasn't actually paying any attention to. He was more focused on the email thread that was happening about the night out he was planning with the lads. 

It was always fun, he hadn't actually seen them in months, and he just missed them. The downside of the job had always been not seeing friends and family as often as he wanted to. 

He left his phone on the coffee table to go and get some more food. His acid reflux hadn't been acting up in a little while, ever since he had started the new pills the doctor had given him. He decided to treat himself for that and took a bag of potato chips from the cupboard he had been saving up. He didn't plan on eating all of it, but maybe just a little treat. 

He returned to the living room; there was some stupid show on TV that he didn't care at all about, he turned the channel to the golf network. They were talking about golf clubs and how to tell which one is best for you. Niall already knew that but left it there. He found that it relaxed him. 

He took his phone again, there was a notification for a text from Liam. They usually emailed each other, rarely having the time to text and carry a conversation. Niall opened it to see a photo of Liam in bed, shirtless with a smile on his face. 

“ **how you doin,** ” Liam had written. Niall chuckled at that. He loved when Liam sent him dumb text like that. It reminded him that they were normal kids. 

“ **just watching some tv,** ” Niall texted back. “ **you,** ” he wanted to FaceTime Liam, but he didn't know if he was alone. It could get a little awkward if Cheryl was with him. He didn't remember what Liam's schedule was, he knew Liam had told him, but Niall's brain was sometimes scattered and he didn't remember. 

“ **chillin in bed** ,” the message was accompanied with another picture. This time the angle was a little different. Liam was on his side, his whole body visible, the duvet covering just below his hip bones. Niall knew what was going to happen; it wasn't the best idea Liam had ever had but they've got away with a lot worse. 

Niall took a selfie of his own. He took his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the ground, he had known there was no point in actually putting a shirt when he had woken up. He laid back on the couch, making sure his body was in a nice angle and smoldered at the camera. He sent it off. 

It didn't take long for Liam to reply with another picture. This one revealed a little more; the duvet was pushed down but he was still in his boxer briefs, the waistband of which was pushed dangerously low, revealing some of his pubic hair. He couldn't help but sneak his hand down to his cock; pressing down with the palm of his hand, already half hard; it felt so fucking good. 

“ **you been working out** ,” Liam texted him, “ **I love it** ,” Niall moaned out loud at that. Niall had never been the one with the best body in the group so it felt good to get the compliment after he had actually put in the work. 

“ **yea i know you like model good looks** ,” Niall sent off with another picture. This time he showed Liam his hand on his cock, grabbing it through the thin fabric of his joggers. He was careful not to actually put his face in that one. He trusted Liam, but he didn’t trust hackers.There was paranoia in the back of his mind, telling him to be cautious. This could end bad for the both of them. 

“ **thats so fuckin hot niall** ,” Liam sent him back, “ **its been a while** ,” he said. There was another picture, this one revealing the outline of his hard cock through his boxer briefs. The foreplay they had going on was better than he imagined it to be. He knew the shape of Liam’s cock very well, he could see every detail of it in the photo, but he still wanted to see the real thing; wanted for them to be closer again.

“ **fuckin hell liam its bigger than i remember** ,” maybe it was a lie, Niall remembered every inch of Liam’s body, maybe he just wanted to rail Liam up so that he would show it to him faster. 

Niall moved his own hand down his pants and gave his cock a slow stoke, it felt good. With so much work he hadn’t had the opportunity to have a good wank in a while; he was going to drag this one out for as long as possible. He always enjoyed a slow and teasing wank, and he vividly remembered Liam liked it fast and rough. Maybe he could convince Liam to drag it out as well.

“ **;)** ,” Liam sent, “ **i wish we had the time to be together** ,” Niall wanted that too. It felt so good when they had ran into each other; it struck him how close they used to be and now they barely spoke. But this felt good, talking to him, wanking with him; almost like old times.

“ **we were just together** ,” Niall texted back. He knew what Liam was trying to say, but he didn’t want to get feelings involved. 

“ **you know wha i mean** ,” Liam texted back within seconds. Niall couldn’t help but scroll back up to look at the last picture Liam had sent him. It was so fucking hot he pushed down his pants to his thighs revealing his underwear. In the morning he had put a pair of white Calvins that had the perfect outline of his dick.

He sent a picture of his cock still in his boxers, just like Liam’s, with the caption, “ **dont get sappy** ,” he was stroking himself through the fabric just to tease himself. It felt maddening; he wished it was Liam doing it to him. He moaned at the thought, he tried to picture Liam on the couch, his weight on top of him, the warmth of his body enveloping him. It was okay that he was alone, however, otherwise he might be embarrassed by the noises that were leaving him.

Liam was doing the exact same thing that Niall was if the photo that he sent him was any indication. He had snuck his hand in his boxers and was stroking himself. This time he hadn’t sent his face. Niall was okay with that, even if there was a pang of annoyance. But it was for the better, he didn’t want them to do something too dumb.

“ **I wish i was there on my knees** ,” Liam texted him. Niall groaned, he knew how good Liam was with his mouth, had experienced it first hand himself. Liam was always eager and enthusiastic. His gag reflex was almost non-existent, he always took all of Niall. It was the best head he had ever got. 

“ **I do too** ,” Niall sent, he sent a picture of just the tip poking out of his boxers, “ **im so hard for you** ,” there was a wet spot already forming on the front of the underwear from his precum. Sweat was beating out on his forehead, his face felt hot, he was probably flushed down to his chest, it always happened when he did anything sexual.

“ **you no idea how much i want you in my mouth** ,” Liam had two fingers in his mouth, lips pursed, sucking on them, pretending it was Niall’s cock. Niall sped up his pace a little at the sight. He took his cock fully out of his underwear, the idea of dragging it out as much as possible lost somewhere along the way.

“ **your mouths so pretty liam** ,” Niall sent his first actual dick picture. He wasn’t a pro, but it looked okay. He had squeezed at the base with it pointing straight to the ceiling to show just how hard, and wet Liam was making him. He was enjoying it way more than he should, but his mind was fogged up with the image of Liam on the floor, on his knees, between Niall’s legs, letting him fuck into his throat. 

“ **Im so fuckin hard** ,” Liam had his hand wrapped around his cock, much like Niall had, his foreskin pulled back to reveal the shiny red head; it made Niall's mouth water. He always forgot just how big Liam was, the first time Niall sucked him off he had gagged so much, Liam had been so turned on by that. 

“ **I love your dick so much** ,” Niall texted him, with a photo of how he was stroking his cock. He put the phone on his chest for a couple of seconds, speeding up his pace just a little, flicking his wrist at the head, making himself moan. His eyes were closed; imagining it was Liam who was jerking him off, just like they had done the first time they'd been together at the tender age of eighteen. 

“ **I want you so bad** ,” Liam's cock was pressed to his belly, his abs were very prominent, his mouth was parted; Niall knew he was panting, desperate for someone else to touch him, to take control of him. 

“ **I want to fuck your pretty mouth so bad Liam** ,” Niall lifted his hips, fucking into his hand, doing his best to imagine it was Liam. 

“ **Im so fucking close** ,” Liam texted. Niall didn't know how to feel. He was happy that he was able to bring Liam to edge so easily, but he wasn't ready to come yet, he needed more. 

“ **no Li don't come yet** ,” Niall texted. It was selfish, but he knew that Liam was going to enjoy it more if he waited. He always needed someone to help him, he was so impatient, he just wanted to feel good as fast as possible. 

“ **okay** ,” Niall could clearly see in his mind how Liam would say it. His head was thrown back, the word barely escaped his mouth, breathless and desperate, his hips were probably off the bed fucking into his wet fist with hard thrusts, his thighs were shaking. He was quite the sight, Niall sped up his own hand, his cock was so wet, and red.

Niall sent another picture, he wanted to show Liam just how wet he was making him. He coated his fingers with his precome, dragging a string from the head of his cock. “ **Im so fucking wet Liam** .”

“ **Can i call you** ,” Liam sent back immediately. Niall took in a sharp breath; he wanted to hear Liam moaning so bad; he knew it was going to be significantly harder to keep himself from the edge. 

“ **Yes** ,” he texted back, he took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally to hear Liam in such a state after such a long time.

His phone started ringing, he picked up on the first ring, too impatient to wait. He could see Liam’s face, he had sweat on his forehead, and he was breathing heavily, just like Niall had imagined him to be. 

“Hi,” Liam said, his voice was so low; it felt like he was right next to Niall. “You’re flushed,” Liam smiled his pretty, big, and dopey smile, Niall loved it so much. He was a little self-conscious about his red face, “I fucking love it,” Niall laughed at that.

“You should see my cock then,” Niall joked. Liam’s smile grew even bigger; he was eagerly nodding. Niall loved when Liam was aching for it, he wished he could be there to give everything to him.

“I’d fucking love to,” Liam laughed. 

Niall switched to the back camera and aligned his cock so that Liam could see it perfectly. Liam moaned. Niall could hear the wet smacking of Liam’s hand flying on his cock getting louder. 

“I’m so fucking close, Niall,” Liam was so breathless, it was Niall’s turn to moan. Niall was rubbing just the head of his cock, teasing himself, his toes were curling at the intense sensation. He was closely watching the way Liam was experiencing it. His head was thrown back, a right mess, he was moaning loudly, not caring that he was in a hotel and didn’t know who was on the other side of the wall; it was enchanting. 

“No, Liam, hold it for me,” Niall’s voice was stern, it was almost a command. He knew that Liam liked it; he got off on it. Liam moaned even louder at that. He switched to the back camera too. He had taken his hand off of his cock, his thighs were shaking and his cock was dripping. Niall squeezed at the base of his cock, he was close, just a couple of flicks of his wrist and he was going to come. But he was enjoying the sounds that Liam was making in the back of his throat, basically begging for Niall to let him come. 

“Niall,” Liam was so out of breath, his hand was right next to his cock, shaking. Niall knew how much it was taking of Liam not to just reach over and finish himself off. He was putting the effort to be good for Niall. 

“Fuck,” Niall moaned, “I’m so proud of you for this,” Liam was moaning even louder; he always got like that when he was close. Niall always loved to watch closely as his whole body reacted to the intense sensations running through his body. 

“I want your cock, Niall; I need it so bad,” Liam was begging, rocking his hips up, fucking into nothing. Niall's mouth was agape, Liam was breathtakingly beautiful in such a state; wanting, begging to be ruined. 

“Touch yourself, Liam,” Niall said. Liam breathed a sigh of relief. “Slowly, okay?”

“Okay,” Liam sounded like he had been running for hours. Niall had a hard time keeping his strokes slow, keeping himself on the edge for as long as he could. 

“Just watch me,” Niall was going painfully slow. He was driving himself crazy, it was going to drive Liam mad. 

Liam took his cock in hand and started pumping at about the same pace Niall did. It was slow, with a twist every now and then. Niall put his thumb on his slit, spreading the precum for better friction. Liam did the exact same thing, moaning at the feeling. 

“Niall,” Liam breathed out, “I n-need you; I want…” but he didn't get to finish because Niall tugged gently at his balls. Liam followed suit but by the looks of it he might have done it harder than he should. Niall wanted to be the one to do that, to push Liam's boundaries as far as he would let him. 

“Can you hold out just a little more? I promise you it's worth it,” Niall asked. He was getting close again, but he didn't want to let go of the feeling of control that he had. 

“A-anything for y-you, N-Niall,” Liam sobbed, “C-can I p-put it,” Liam had to take a deep breath between words, still not letting go of his cock, copying even the slightest of hand movement, “The phone.”

“Okay,” Niall said. He didn't know what exactly Liam had in mind but he trusted him. 

He dropped the phone on the bed. All Niall could see was the ceiling. There were some rustling noises and then the phone was propped against something, the duvet, probably, and Liam came into full view. He was lying on his back, his lean body in full view, his cock lying against his belly, red and shiny with precum; he looked delicious. 

“Fuck, Liam,” Niall had forgotten any other words; his mind was drawing a blank with the full view of Liam spread like that, just for him. 

Niall moved, too, he wanted to give Liam a better view. He sat on the couch, back against the backrest. He pulled his joggers and underwear down to his feet. He wanted Liam to see all of him. He propped the phone against the bowl of chips that he had completely forgotten about. He spread his legs, taking his cock in hand again. Liam was watching him closely, interested in every little move he made, his hand was tightly wrapped around his cock but he wasn’t moving it; patiently waiting for Niall’s instructions. 

“This is where I want to be, Niall,” Liam said. Niall smiled at him, they had this thing; it wasn’t something he fully understood, but Liam had needed someone, and Niall had been more than happy to help him. 

“It’s where you belong,” Niall started moving his hand, just a little faster than before. He couldn’t get the picture of Liam on his knees with a dick between his plum, red lips, begging Niall to come for him.

Liam was moaning, working his hand faster and faster up and down his shaft. Niall was mesmerized by the beauty that was Liam. He started fucking his fist with uneven thrusts; it was obvious that he couldn’t take it anymore, he was going to come.

“Yeah, Liam, you want to be between my legs,” Niall said, his own hand moving faster, chasing his own orgasm. Liam moaned, he was mumbling something unintelligible. “Liam, you can come, okay? You can come,” it was all Liam needed to hear.

Liam’s hand started flying even faster, twisting at the tip, at the permission. His hips lifted off of the bed, his moans were getting louder, his free hand was tightly grabbing the sheets. Niall was so close just watching him like that. He was trashing on the bed, the sensations were too much and too intense for him to take. Niall yearned to be there with him.

“Niall,” Liam practically screamed, “N-Niall, f-f-fuck,” Liam came, white, thick ropes of cum shooting all over his chest, so far up getting to his face, too. Niall was praising him as he rode out his orgasm.

Liam was breathing heavy, his eyes were glazed over, he was so fucking gorgeous when he had just come. Niall didn’t stop pumping his cock, enjoying every second of the show Liam had given him. 

“Fucking hell,” Liam breathed out, his chest was rising and falling with his heavy breaths. Niall moaned, he was barely holding back his orgasm, his cock was so hard every small touch was making his whole body shake.

“L-Liam,” Niall cried, he wanted Liam to watch him closely, he always loved the attention. “I’m gonna fucking come,” he fucked his hand, closing his eyes trying to imagine it was Liam’s mouth. Cum spurted out of his cock, shooting to his chest, and even up to his chin. His orgasm hit him harder than he had expected, making his whole body shake with the wave of pleasure coursing through his veins. He couldn’t help the choked off sounds that were leaving his lips; he didn’t have any control over his own body. He was riding out the pleasure that he had needed so bad. 

They were just watching each other through the camera, breathing heavy and just enjoying each other’s bodies. In the back of his mind Niall knew it wasn’t going to happen again, at least not anytime soon so he just had to drink in every inch of Liam’s perfect body, and the way he was sprawled on the bed too tired to do anything but smile dopey at him. 

Liam scooped up with his fingers some of the cum that had landed on his face and licked it. He was doing a show for Niall, putting his fingers in his mouth and moaning as he sucked the cum off them. If Niall wasn’t so spent he would be getting a boner. Liam was so good at this, Niall didn’t remember Liam ever being such a slut for it, showing himself and enjoying being the centre of attention. Niall loved it.

“Your tastes better,” finally Liam said with a smirk. 

“There’s plenty here for you,” He said, cock still in hand but already softening. His whole body was sticky, with cum and sweat; he felt disgusting, but Liam seemed to rather enjoy the view so he wasn’t running to the shower.

“Niall, I really miss this,” Liam’s eyes were closed, he was whispering as if he was telling Niall some big secret that the world must never learn, and in a way he was, which Niall hated so fucking much.

“I know,” Niall responded. There were a million unsaid things, but he couldn’t say them. Things hadn’t worked out before, they were most certainly not going to work with the two of them on opposite sides of the world barely having the time to wank, let alone maintain a relationship, or whatever this was supposed to be. “This was fun, wasn’t it?” He changed the subject. 

“Yeah,” Liam moaned. “You’ve learned a few things, I see,” Liam smiled at the screen, looking directly into Niall’s eyes. It wasn’t accusatory, it was more admiring; it lifted a heavy weight off Niall’s chest. He knew they were never together, they never had a rule against dating, and fucking other people, but it still felt awkward sometimes.

“I gotta keep it fresh, don’t I?” He returned the smile. He could see Liam was drifting in and out of consciousness, too tired of the day he had had, and the amazing orgasm, Niall was taking all the credit for. He didn’t want to hang up, but he always wanted what’s best for Liam; letting him go to bed was the better option. Whenever Liam got too tired or drunk he had the tendency to say the exact thing that was on his mind without thinking it through. Niall didn’t want to hear something that was going to break his heart.

“I love you,” Liam said.

“I love you, too,” Niall replied. It was such an overused phrase in their daily lives, but whispering it to each other in such an intimate way felt like Niall was sinking and Liam had thrown him a thin rope that wasn’t really going to save him, but it wasn’t going to let him go any further down, either. “You should go to bed, you’re smashed.” 

“I am,” Liam said, taking the phone into his hand, bringing it close to his lips kissing the screen, “I love you, Nialler.” 

“Bye, Liam,” Niall chuckled. 

Liam hung up.

He had to clean up, he was going to take a shower, and maybe have another wank because the thought of Liam licking his fingers in the way he did was burned into his memory, and it was probably going to be brought up way too frequently. 

It was so easy to get down at the thought of being alone when he so clearly knew that having Liam was all he needed to be happy. The thing was he didn’t want Liam, not right now at least. They would never work, Niall wasn’t ready to settle down and take care of a kid in any capacity. Liam wasn’t ready to fully come to terms with his real feelings so it was okay if they waited. He knew that one day they’d find their way back in each other’s lives and then maybe they would be ready.

For now this was good, very good. 

  
  



End file.
